


Freaky Friday

by RomanaOnCaprica



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler gets up expecting another exciting day with The Doctor. But she quickly discovers something is very wrong, and it involves her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday

Rose rolled over and blearily opened her eyes. It was a new day. And when you travelled with the Doctor, every day was exciting. Keen to get up, she blindly reached down to find her slippers.

But instead all she found was carpet. Carpet? In the TARDIS? Hang on, what? She opened her eyes all the way and found that she was in her mum's room. What was she doing in her mum's room? What could have made her fall asleep in here? She sat up as she tried to remember the blur that was last night. The Doctor had taken her back home to visit. And they'd all gone out for...Chinese, that's right. Her, her mum, Mickey and the Doctor. She gotten into a bit of an argument with her mum about her going to all four corners of the universe, but that was nothing new. 

She got up, peeling away the covers when she noticed her hands. They were wrinkly...definitely not hers. She put the hands up to her face, and soon realised that that wasn't hers either. Horrified, she dashed to the full length mirror next to the wardrobe. And she screamed.

***

"Oh, good morning Rose," The Doctor said cheerily as he entered the main console room. "I was thinking, I realized that I never actually took you to Barcelona, so I thought maybe-"  
"What the hell have you done?!" his current companion screamed. She looked angry. Very angry.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"My daughter comes to visit and the next thing I know I've woken up in her body on your spaceship. So you better talk fast, or you'll be going a lot further then Barcelona."  
"Jackie?"  
"I knew the second I saw you that you were trouble. You and your time machine, bringing her back twelve months late. Where is she now? If she's dead, I'm goi-"  
"Jackie Jackie Jackie Jackie Jackie. Your screaming isn't going to help." He quieted down, and took a moment to think. "If we're lucky, you and Rose have just undergone a simple trans-dimensional bodyswap. You're in her body, and she's in yours. Shouldn't be too hard to fix." He straightened up, adjusting his jacket. "But I can't do anything if you don't help me." Jackie folded her arms. She groaned and then gave a small nod.

"Right!" The Doctor said, kicking into gear. He ran around the console, flicking switches. "Next stop, the Powell Estate."

 

Rose wasn't really sure what to do. She knew the Doctor would come and work it all out eventually, but there wasn't really anything she could do until then. If it was any consolation, at least her mum hadn't had anyone round. Waking up next to a stranger and trying to explain all of this to him would have been too much.

She figured she should still eat something, so she wandered into the kitchen. She was about to pour herself coffee when the door flung open.  
"Rose! Rose is that you?" Jackie looked worried.  
"Yes mum, it's me," Rose said, sighing. She was glad to see that her mum – and her body – were safe.  
"Oh, hello!" The Doctor said, smiling as he wandered into the room. Rose responded with a big smile.  
"Oh god, don't do that," Jackie said. "I'll get too many wrinkles." Rose giggled.  
"So anyway, more to the point, we have to find out what's happened here and how we can fix it. Both of you in the TARDIS – I need to scan you."  
"I promised I'd go to work," Jackie said abruptly. The Doctor and Rose both turned to face her. "I guess I can't go in this body." She looked over at Rose, who was leaning against the bench.  
"Oh, no way mum," Rose said, shaking her head. "Can't you just have the day off or something?"  
"I promised I'd go in. I've already missed a few shifts. One more and I'll get the sack."  
"Oh, well I guess Rose should do that then," The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows. "Jackie, with me."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest a long time ago - take a movie concept and adapt it for Doctor Who. To this day I'm still happy with the result! I don't really have any intention of actually finishing it at this stage. Enjoy!


End file.
